1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bag dryer and more particularly pertains to providing a folding stand for drying all sizes of storage bags when the dryer is placed in an expanded operable configuration with a wet bag hung in an open position over a dowel and further allowing a variety of bags of various sizes to be dried at the same time on the bag dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bag dryers is known in the prior art. More specifically, bag dryers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of hanging bags up to dry are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,237 to Hefner discloses a holder for washing and drying bags that is made of a holder with segmented arms pivotally joined which hold one bag in an inverted position to allow the bag to be sprayed with water for cleaning and then air dry. U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,842 to Osborne discloses a cap tree apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,244 to Hollstegge discloses a dryer rack for freezer bags and like articles with a rack structure. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,357 to Balk discloses a bag dryer with a hanger like configuration. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,827 to Ross discloses a plastic bag drying rack having a tree like configuration with semicircular arcuate support rods.
In this respect, the bag dryer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a folding stand for drying all sizes of storage bags when the dryer is placed in an expanded operable configuration with a wet bag hung in an open position over a dowel and further allowing a variety of bags of various sizes to be dried at the same time on the bag dryer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bag dryer which can be used for providing a folding stand for drying all sizes of storage bags when the dryer is placed in an expanded operable configuration with a wet bag hung in an open position over a dowel and further allowing a variety of bags of various sizes to be dried at the same time on the bag dryer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.